


Unexpected

by purplefox



Series: Privacy [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Some things you just don't expect to see





	

Unexpected

To avoid all eye contact would be suspicious, to pay too much attention would be giving them what they want, it would be encouraging them. They had put him in a difficult position and they did not even know that. Kakashi had to give them that, still the last thing he had expected was a surprise blind date.

Especially not with the man he had spent hooking up with for the night and most the morning. He used his straw to gently stir his drink while he glanced at the man on the other side of the booth. It was a good thing Tenzo and Obito were paying it took away some of his anger at their rouse.

But the world was really a strange place, his friends had been trying to hook him up with people for years and Kakashi had spent those years easily dodging each and everyone of their efforts. Not everyone was unacceptable of course they just weren’t what he was looking for and that was no-one’s fault.

Yet to think their search had broadened enough that they landed right on his type, even when he knew they did not know enough to realize that Naruto was his type.

It had been his experience and suspicion that had led him to Naruto in the first place. The blonde’s sunny smile that had been all too easily replaced with primal lust. The laughter replaced by the most arousing gasps and moans. Kakashi had felt as though he had won the jackpot.

When the blonde had slipped out his bed with a kiss and a smile a few hours before Kakashi had felt a little regret about not getting a number or a promise of a repeat but he knew how these things went. Naruto had not asked either, they were kindred spirits in a way.

Still they had both masked their shock at encountering each other. The pointed look Naruto gave Itachi told him Naruto had not known about the set up either and considering it was Itachi Kakashi doubted Naruto would have seen it coming. The reason Obito managed to trick him had been because Tenzo had leant assistance. Over the years anytime Obito wanted socialization out the blue Kakashi had learned to be suspicious.

Back in school he had to worry about group dates being foisted on him, in college there had been the uncomfortable few who had been wrangled for him now as a slightly hard working adult there had been those he pitied for their bad luck.

No matter what he just did not want to give any of them the satisfaction.

But it was a unique situation, play nice and ignorant while facing the man whose throat he had his cock down just a few hours before. It was a lucky thing his shirt covered all the marks and bruises. He was lucky Naruto’s shirt covered the same.

He leaned forward to take his straw between his lips in time to see Naruto’s eyes flick from watching Tenzo to watch him. The small smile grew and faded away in the space of a few seconds but it had been enough, Kakashi shifted slightly at the heat that bloomed in his stomach.

Dangerous.

X

Naruto had barely escaped to the bathroom before Kakashi dropped his fork on the plate in order to stare at his friends. “Really?” He asked dryly, Tenzo winced while Obito exchanged a look with Itachi.

“It’s been so long since you were on a date we’re just helping you.” Obito shrugged. “Even Itachi has gone out lately.”

“Has this ever worked?” Kakashi questioned curiously. “Over the many years I’ve known you has this method ever worked? Have I ever gone on a date with whoever you managed to pull from thin air?”

“Well in my defense I wasn’t pulled from thin air.” Naruto muttered and Kakashi’s head shot up in alarm, the blonde easily slid back into his seat. “I do get your point though; other than a free meal this sort of thing tends to be a waste of time.” The narrowed glare he gave Itachi caused a snort to come from Tenzo’s direction.

“I know you care.” Kakashi sighed. “But for the love of all above and below, if you really are worried just stop. You just make  everything and everyone uncomfortable.”

“Ramen.” Naruto’s words were slightly distorted by his fries. “You so owe me ramen, I was going to cancel I was busy this morning.” Itachi winced at Naruto’s words and Kakashi hid his smile.

“You haven’t spoken.” Obito huffed

“Don’t want to.” They said simultaneously. Naruto sent him a slightly suffering look across the booth before his fork clanged and dropped on his pants.

“I hope you’re prepared for my retaliation.” Kakashi muttered wryly before he felt a light pressure on his knee. When the pressure continued out of the corner of his eye he watched Naruto fumble’s hand still under the table. With his free hand he sought out the pressure on his knee and blinked when a rough piece of paper was shoved into his fingers.

He transferred the paper to his pants while at the same time he withdrew his wallet. He ignored Obito’s wide eyed stare while he made a show of searching for his car and house keys. He ran his fingers over Tenzo’s and Obito’s house keys before he gave them a hard glare and returned the wallet back to his pants.

“Free food is free food, no take backs.” He pointed out. “Did you think I was going to pay now? You’re lucky I’m not still ordering.” He grinned at the wince Obito and Tenzo exchanged, Itachi on the other hand looked far too calm and cool for Kakashi’s liking.

“Even your stomach can’t break me Naruto.” Itachi smiled. “However if I have to watch you eat bowl after bowl of ramen I’m sure I’ll lose my appetite.”

“Just pay, you owe me.” Naruto waved his sandwich at Itachi in irritation. “You and Sasuke, the next time this happens I’m muting your calls and messages.”

“But he’s cute right?” Obito whispered into his ear, Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“Everyone you pick for me is attractive in some way, they don’t change the fact that I’m just not interested.”

X

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief when Itachi’s car and Obito’s jeep speed out of the parking lot. He really could have spent his day in bed. He shook his head in amusement before the car door opened. “I thought the name and number meant call you.” He murmured to the man that had hopped in the front seat.

“It means that too.” Naruto laughed, “You know I was regretting not having left my details but I wasn’t sure.”

“Trust me the same thing occupied my mind too, you won’t hear me tell them that but I am grateful for their meddling in this case.”

“They wasted the day.” Naruto murmured with a glance at the dashboard. “We still have the evening and night.”

“Uzumaki Naruto.” Kakashi breathed before he started the car. “I like how you think.”


End file.
